


you're just mankind

by poes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Cheating kink, Echo Bashing (as we should), F/M, Infidelity, Not Echo Friendly (amen!), Smut, cheater!Bellamy, unapologetic bitch!Clarke, y'all caught that this is a cheating fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poes/pseuds/poes
Summary: Clarke's phone vibrates on the coffee table in front of her alerting her of an incoming text, when she picks it up to see who it is she has to fight hard to not roll her eyes.Echo: drinks tonight? B is being a pain in the ass and I need to unwind.Clarke sighs and stars to type that yes, they can meet tonight (sigh), how sorry she is to hear about it (lie) and throws in some trash talk about Bellamy (an even bigger lie); just before she's about to press send her phone vibrates again, this time with a text coming from none other than Bellamy; a smirk already pulling on her lips, she reads.Bell: how do you feel about meeting up tonight instead of tomorrow?She pulls up her conversation with Echo and quickly deletes what she had written.Clarke: I'm sorry to hear that but I can't make it tonight, dinner with mom.***Or: another bellarke cheating fic.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192
Collections: Bellarke smut





	you're just mankind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Laurel's song, Mankind.

Clarke's phone vibrates on the coffee table in front of her alerting her of an incoming text, when she picks it up to see who it is she has to fight hard to not roll her eyes.

**_Echo:_ ** _drinks tonight? B is being a pain in the ass and I need to unwind._

This is the third time in a matter of two weeks that Echo has "needed to unwind" or as Clarke likes to put it, to complain for a full two hours about how Bellamy is a shitty boyfriend and how their relationship is not working, all of it being his fault, of course, and not Echo's.

Clarke sighs and stars to type that yes, they can meet tonight (sigh), how sorry she is to hear about it (lie) and throws in some trash talk about Bellamy (an even bigger lie); just before she's about to press send her phone vibrates again, this time with a text coming from none other than Bellamy; a smirk already pulling on her lips, she reads.

**_Bell:_ ** _how do you feel about meeting up tonight instead of tomorrow?_

Unable to stop the smirk from turning to a grin, she writes back.

**_Clarke:_ ** _you know how much I thrive on being an overachiever, why not do both?_

**_Bellamy:_ ** _this is why you're my favorite, princess._

**_Clarke:_ ** _that and many other reasons I'm sure, see you tonight xx_

She pulls up her conversation with Echo and quickly deletes what she had written.

**_Clarke:_ ** _I'm sorry to hear that but I can't make it tonight, dinner with mom._

* * *

Clark and Echo's "friendship" began 6 years ago back in college when they got assigned as roommates and as far as roommates go, Echo wasn't half bad, she cleaned after herself, didn't sexiled her as much as she could have and they left each other alone most days. That all changed when graduation came, having both decided to stay in the same city Echo had the bright idea to rent an apartment together and for all intents and purposes the arrangement should have worked except that that all changed a year into living together in their new apartment.

Echo's sister, and apparently only friend, Ash, moved to a neighboring city, leaving Echo with a lot of free time to try (and fail) to befriend Clarke, and yes; Clarke is self-aware enough to admit that she never gave Echo a real chance for becoming friends but, honestly, _fuck_ _that_ _girl_.

Echo has always been the type of friend that is most likely to stab you in the back whenever it suits her best and Clarke's had enough of that to last her a lifetime so excuse her if she wants nothing to do with that. So it is that Clarke began to dodge the friendship attempts coming from the other girl; sure, every once in a while she has to put up with it but if that's what she has to endure to be able to live in a nice apartment, so be it, she’s dealt with worse.

Now, the important part of the story started 6 months ago, Echo arrived at their apartment one morning after being the whole night out, looking disheveled and freshly fucked, judging from the hickeys on her throat; that kept on happening more and more until a month in she showed up with the culprit of the hickeys, _Bellamy_. _Fucking_. _Blake_.

You could say that Clarke and Bellamy have a little history between them, they met a year ago on a slow night in the bar he works in, Clarke was out for drinks and on the hunt for her next stress relief and Bellamy was the snarky cocky bartender who made fun of all the men that tried to get her to go home with them.

They had spent the whole night trading remarks and making fun of men too old for the girls they hit on. Before she knew it the night had passed her by and Bellamy had to close up, he gave her two choices; he could either make sure she arrived at her apartment safely or she could go to his house and spent the night, Bellamy hadn't even finished his sentence before she backed him up against the door of his truck and kissed him.

She came three times that night, one with his fingers and the other two while riding him on the backseat.

They saw each other sporadically after that, each time ending with them fucking each other's brains out until work got too busy for Clarke to be spending her nights out on bars and she had to settle for mediocre sex found on Tinder.

It's safe to say that when Echo introduced her new boyfriend to her it came as quite the shock to see the same freckles she had spent many nights losing sleep over, hand between her thighs, but just like everything else in her life, Clarke took it in stride. She pretended not to know him and he played along, though she could see a filthy gleam in his eyes every time he would look at her throughout the night and if Clarke preened and gave her shirt covert tugs when she caught him looking, no one will be the wiser.

This little game of theirs quickly started to escalate every time he came over, both of them getting off on the things they could get away with, a quick graze under the table, a hidden peek under her shirt, hiding her underwear in one of the pockets of his jacket; it was only a matter of time for them to be in each other's bed again.

That matter of time happened just when Bellamy's and Echo's relationship started to become rocky, fighting more often than not and Echo withholding sex as a punishment for not getting her way. Who can blame Clarke for seeing an opportunity and taking it the first chance she could?

After one particularly bad fight between the couple, highlighted by the shrill screams coming from Echo's room, Clarke decided to text Bellamy to check on him; if his own girlfriend wouldn't take care of him then she would take it upon herself to do it. One thing led to another and it ended up with Clarke on her way to Bellamy's house, both knowing full well what was going to happen but unwilling to mention it.

That night Clarke found out up close just how good the years had treated Bellamy, how his body had changed, once lean with hard edges, now bigger and softer without losing that particular strength that she had tried so hard to find in other nameless bodies across the years, they had spent the whole night fucking and getting acquainted with each other's bodies once more, in the aftermath they came to the decision that they would keep on doing this, not giving Echo a second thought for as cruel as it may seem, and that's what they've been doing for the past three months, neither of them showing signs of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Clarke walks into her apartment to the sight of Echo sprawled on the couch, wine bottle in hand. She takes her things and places them on the table next to the door, wanting to get this over with so she can get ready for Bellamy, she begins walking in the direction of her bedroom, quietly praying in her head for Echo to leave her be, when she hears.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have something with your mom tonight?"

Closing her eyes tightly and quietly cursing under her breath, Clarke turns around with a practiced smile on her face, "Yeah but I thought I'd come here to freshen up a bit," sighing internally she asks, "how are you doing with the whole Bellamy thing?"

Echo sits up straight on the couch and puts the wine bottle on the coffee table in front of it, "I'm-" she frowns and rubs her hand across her face, "I could actually use a bit of advice, do you mind talking while you're getting ready?"

_Somebody, please, kill her now._

Clarke takes a breath and smiles slightly, nodding her head. "Sure, let's go to my room, I'm kind of in a hurry." To go fuck your boyfriend, she thinks with secret satisfaction.

They walk to the bedroom, Echo immediately laying on the bed on her stomach, Clarke begins to strip off her clothes until she's just in her underwear and says a bit impatiently, wanting to hurry things along, "So? What's the fight about this time?"

She walks to her drawer where she keeps her underwear and grabs a white delicate lace set of bra and thong, going to the bathroom to change into it while leaving the door open so she can hear more of Echo's complains about Bellamy.

Echo murmurs something unintelligible from the bed and she responds, a bit sharp, having been done with this whole thing since before it started "Speak up, I can't hear you."

The other girl says louder, "I said that is about his bitch of a sister again. I just don't understand why Octavia's opinion of me matters to him that much, it's not like I'm dating her."

Clarke unclips her bra and lets it drop, grabbing the lace cups of the other and putting it on, doing the same with the thong, snapping it against her skin and looking herself in the mirror, knowing that her breast look amazing in this get up and already thinking about his reaction.

She comes back into the room to Echo going off about Bellamy's sister and decides to just let her go on about her problems, knowing from experience that what Echo really wants when she asks for "advice" is for people to agree with her on everything and kiss up to her and there are things that even Clarke isn't willing to do for an apartment.

She walks over her hamper, throwing the used clothing there, Echo's rambling suddenly cutting off.

"Why are you wearing that for dinner with your mom?" Echo asks with a judging look in her eyes.

Clarke freezes, trying to come up with a believable excuse as to why she's wearing fuck-me underwear to a dinner with her mom.

Turns out that she doesn't need one, Echo suddenly gasping dramatically.

"You're seeing someone!" she says as if it's a revelation.

Clarke will not look a gift horse in the mouth so of course she runs with it. "Okay yeah, I'm seeing someone, you caught me. It's nothing serious so I haven't told anyone."

Echo looks at her for a couple more seconds, this time with a weird look in her eyes but she blinks and the look is replaced with an annoying smugness.

"Well I wouldn't expect everyone to have what Bellamy and I do, something like that is hard to find."

Sometimes Clarke has to wonder if her roommate lives in another world or if she has to tell herself these lies to make herself feel better about her life, it's kind of sad when she stops to think about it, though not sad enough to stop.

Clarke smiles a sugary smile, walking around to the closet door and opening it, pulling out a short, form fitting black dress.

"Weren't you complaining to me just now about what you and Bellamy have?" she asks as she slips the dress on.

"Every couple has fights Clarke, this is why you're not in a relationship, you aren't ready for the everyday struggles." Echo tells her with an air of superiority, only thing missing is the upturned nose.

_Well, Echo, if all goes to plan I'll soon be in a relationship and you out of one._

Clarke smiles a fuck you smile and simply tells her, "Sure."

She finishes her outfit with some black high heels which make her legs look amazing, tousling her hair and only picking a red tube of lipstick, putting it on while imagining the contrast of the color with the golden brown of Bellamy's skin.

"Well my relationship-less self has to go, don't wait up."

Clarke walks hurriedly to the door, the anticipation of getting to see Bellamy soon suddenly getting to be too much, that and the sudden desire of wanting to smother Echo with one of her pillows making her want to leave her place as fast as she can.

Closing the door, she hears a muffled shout. "Have a good fucking!"

_Oh, I plan to, honey, don't you worry._

* * *

Clarke walks into the bar Bellamy works in, noticing as she does how empty it is which isn't really a surprise considering that is an early Monday night; she sees him behind the counter, wiping some glasses and begins to approach him.

He looks up, giving her a wicked grin when their eyes meet, running his eyes down her body as she walks towards him.

She returns the grin, about to say something before they're interrupted by Murphy coming from the other side of the bar, neither one of them having noticed him, too lost in each other's person.

"Oh look who it is, Blake, your girlfriend," comes Murphy's dry drawl, "wait, my mistake, this one's too blonde to fit the bill."

Bellamy just rolls his eyes at her, not paying him any attention. Clarke, however, has always had a bit of a bratty streak, so of course she can't let that go.

"Hi Murphy, you know, I've been meaning to ask, is there any chance that Raven knows about a dirty secret of yours named Emori? Because if she doesn't, well, let's just say that a simple text can work wonders." She finishes with a mean smirk.

Murphy gives her a deadpan stare, looking to Bellamy as if looking for support but finding none he wisely keeps his mouth shut and stars to clean up around the bar. 

Bellamy walks from the bar, approaching her with a wide grin on his face, coming closer to smack a quick kiss on her lips. "You're a menace."

Clarke leans back a bit to look him in the eyes as she says, "And you love me for it."

They stay like that for a couple of seconds, neither one willing to back down until an annoying voice rings out.

"If all you're gonna do is eye-fuck each other I'm more than willing to close by myself, leave that for behind closed doors."

Clarke sighs, breaking the stare. "He's gonna get his ass kicked by someone one of these days." 

"Who says he hasn't already?" Bellamy replies, running his fingers down her arm until they close around her hand, beginning to steer her towards the door.

They make it to the parking lot, standing outside next to Bellamy's truck, making out against it for a few minutes until the anticipation gets to be too much and they decide to start driving. Bellamy spends the whole 15 minute drive with his hand on her thigh, softly caressing the inside part and almost reaching where she needs him but pulling away at the last second.

After the most torturous drive of Clarke's life they make it to his house, both of them too impatient too wait any longer and backing into the first wall they see, leaning into each other and parting their lips so tongues can meet.

Bellamy holds her face in his hands, licking into her mouth, making her burn up from the inside.

It's unfair how good he is at kissing, how with just one kiss he can make her forget about anything and everything that isn't him and her and this sick little game they like to play.

Bellamy pulls back, dark brown eyes now a deep black with the barest edge of brown around it. He trails his tongue down her neck and moves his hands down her back to grab two handfuls of her ass, pulling her up so he's cradled in between her thighs.

He walks them over to the couch, sitting down and reaching to turn on a soft lamp. Clarke takes the opportunity to rid herself of her clothing, the dress going first and kicking off her heals. Finally unsnapping her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders, leaving her only in the tiny white thong.

Bellamy's lips are slightly parted as he watches this, the soft light playing on her newly bared skin. She uses her hands to take off his shirt, revealing tan brown skin and leaving his hair tousled, one curl falling into his eyes.

She leans in and gives him a bruising kiss, teeth knocking but all the hotter for it.

"Fuck princess, you're going to kill me," he groans, snapping out of it and grabbing her naked ass cheeks in his big hands, using her body to rub himself through his jeans.

Bellamy moves her body for her, rubbing her cunt up and down on his cock. Squeezing both cheeks rhythmically and giving her hard slaps when she begins to follow his movements.

"Do that again," she whines.

Bellamy stops all movements, dropping his hands from their previous place. "Ask me nicely," he tells her in that stern voice that always makes her clench around nothing.

She whines, not wanting to give in, until, "Please spank me again."

"Atta girl,” Next thing she knows, he gives her three stinging slaps on both of her cheeks, making her moan.

She can feel a gush of wetness slick her cunt.

He shudders, chest and stomach trembling slightly as if he can feel her wetness making its way through her underwear.

They kiss, mouths wet, hot and messy, absolutely filthy. She begins to rock her hips over him on another hard slap, chasing that delicious friction, her thong feeling like a chastity belt pressing down on her sensitive nerve endings.

Bellamy curses harshly under his breath, holding on tightly to her ass, kneading and spreading her. She gives a sudden loud moan at that, feeling how her folds separate under the thin sopping lace.

"Look at you,” he mutters, eyes hot on her as he shoves a hand between her thighs, cupping her and feeling her shape, slick coating his fingers.

"C'mere, fuck, come here," he brings his remaining hand up to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and angling her head down so their lips meet once again, tongue battling with hers, pulling back to bite and tug at her lower lip before soothing it with a soft suck.

Too lost in the kiss and the drag of her hips, she fails to notice when Bellamy's hands grab a hold of her breasts but she's soon reminded when he gives her a mean twist to her right nipple.

"More," she gasps, feeling little sparks running from her nipple to her clit.

Bellamy obliges, taking a hold of her right breast and leaning down to swirl his tongue around the peak, sucking on a deep pull that has Clarke giving out breathless little gasps, ability to speak lost.

He switches from breast to breast, giving each one the same treatment. Bouncing their weight in his hands and giving them little nips and sucks that leave the room filled with smacking wet noises.

Clarke feels a strong thrill going from her nipples to her cunt and she grabs a handful of curls, pulling his head away from her, seeing the pretty picture he makes.

Messy hair, hooded eyes ringed with black, flushed cheeks and swollen spit-slicked lips, all for her.

"I want you in me," she says raspily.

Bellamy, true to his cocky nature, smirks and leans back on the couch, spreading his arms across the couch, "Whatever the princess wants, the princess gets."

"Damn right," she says before dragging her nails sharply down his chest, across his nipple.

" _Fuck_." he gives a sudden thrust up with his hips.

She wastes no more time, hands wrestling with his zipper and pulling his cock out, giving him a few strokes up and down, running her nail under the flushed head.

She doesn't stop until she has Bellamy thrusting his hips from the couch, groans and jumbled pleadings falling from his lips, desperate to be inside her.

She lets him go with a punishing kiss, pushing up to a stand and, supporting herself on his shoulders, peeling down her sopping underwear, feeling her slick leave a mess on her thighs.

She crawls on top of Bellamy until she has him cradled in between her hips, leaning so she can nip at the angle of his jaw, draw a wet line down his throat.

She circles her hips, grazing his cock with her wet flesh, teasing him with barely there touches. He goes to touch her clit but she quickly intercepts his hand, bringing it up instead to her throat, squeezing a little before letting go.

Bellamy leaves his hand there, the heavy weight of it a brand of his possession. He brings his other hand up and quickly, before Clarke knows it, brings it down on her ass, startling her and bringing with it a throb to her clit.

"Fuck, Bell," she brings a hand down between them, positioning his cock and holding it in place as she sinks down, feeling the delicious pleasure-pain that comes from having him inside.

"Clarke," he gives a thrust from under her, shuddering as he goes, " _Fuck me_."

She's suddenly reminded of the plan she came here with, the plan to show him she's the best he's ever had.

When he's in bed, Echo asleep next to him, having declined sex for the third time in the week and he has to sneak off to the bathroom in the middle of the night to take matters in his own hands, she wants to be the one he thinks about, be the girl who knows him best, the one who always knows what he needs better than himself.

She works her hips up and down, squeezing her muscles when she's near the head and lowering herself with a moan, making sure to take all of him.

"Fuck, you feel good, princess," Bellamy tells her on a groan, "Always so fucking tight for me."

Clarke starts to bounce on him, feeling the drag of his cock on her walls, pulling whines from her throat.

She feels his hands come down on her ass, roughly kneading and using the leverage to pull her deeper into him.

"C'mon I know you can take more than that," he tells her, slapping her ass again.

She bounces harder, finding her rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth, feeling a heat start in her lower back. "Fuck, Bellamy."

"Yeah." Bellamy lets go of her ass, taking his right hand and placing it instead around her throat without squeezing, just feeling her swallow. The other hand squeezing her breasts, kneading the flesh and tugging on the nipples, mean about it.

He thrusts up into her, making her nerve endings flared up all over. "Fuck me harder."

Clarke moves faster, the heat at her lower back now moving to her lower belly, sparks running from her scalp to her toes. " _Bellamy, please_."

He tugs on her right nipple. "You gonna come, princess? Come all over me?"

Clarke nods, beyond words, dazed and disoriented from the pleasure.

Bellamy releases her nipple, hand trailing down her stomach. Reaching her lower belly, he rubs his thumb on her clit, making her jolt, a whine leaving her lips.

Bellamy lightly squeezes the hand wrapped around her throat, not enough to cut off air but enough to make her feel it. "Yeah? You like that?"

"Uh huh, Bell-" she gives a frustrated moan, unable to articulate what she needs, "Bellamy, please, _oh please_."

"Yeah baby, that's right," he begins to thrusts his hips up, making her bounce even more, quickly building a hard and fast rhythm, bringing them both to the edge, "You got it, c'mon."

Clarke feels herself getting hotter, wetter, her inner walls fluttering wildly and clit almost too sensitive to touch.

"Bellamy... I-" she cuts herself off with a breathless moan, clenching down and feeling his cock give a jerk inside her.

"That's it," Bellamy encourages her. "Come for me."

And she does. She comes feeling how his fingers press down on her clit, how his hand closes more tightly on her throat, orgasm throbbing, body vibrating with pleasure.

Distantly, she hears Bellamy groan, hips bucking up one, two, three times until he holds himself inside her, making a deep guttural sound as he comes inside her.

Slowly, he lets her throat go, pulling her down so she lays more comfortably on top of him. She lets herself have this moment, coming down softly from the high, both of them calming down.

A few minutes pass and she pulls away, gently rising up and letting him pull out, both of them wincing slightly at the change. She leaves his lap in exchange for sitting next to him on the couch, cuddling up with the cushions facing him, watching as he tucks himself in his underwear, zipping up his jeans, finally turning to her and sharing a loaded look.

"Will you stay this time?" he asks her, reaching a hand to hold hers, beginning to play with her fingers, eyes intently on her face.

"You know what you have to do to make me stay," she tells him simply.

He stares at her a moment longer, running his thumb in a soothing matter across the back of her hand, the only sounds being their breathing.

Bellamy lets go of her hand, reaching to one of the pockets of his pants, pulling out his phone and messing with it for a bit, putting it away once he's done.

Clarke stares at him all along, heart in her throat, blood rushing in her ears.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and tells her, like it's nothing, "Guess you better start looking for a roommate princess, luckily for you the rent on this place is very cheap."

He tries hard to maintain a serious expression, she can tell, but she sees the start of a smile creeping up his lips.

Clarke bites her lips, coyly asking, "How cheap are we talking about?"

"You and the landlord can come to an agreement on that later, I'm sure," he brings a hand toward her face, cupping her cheek, "now come here."

She knows that she will have to deal with real life when morning comes, break the news to Echo and figure out her living situation but for now she just wants to stay wrapped up in Bellamy, wrapped up in them.

They kiss softly, sweetly, so at odds with their moods not that long ago, the kiss tasting like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
